


Multitasking

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, avengerkink, he needs to multitask, just a tiny scene, phil is a busy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is a busy person. That means multitasking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Coulson: Coulson fucks Clint while doing business](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50167670#t50167670)
> 
> Coulson is a busy person. That means multitasking such as fucking Clint while reading a report or on a call or talking face to face to other agents.

“Coulson,” Maria heard as soon as the other man took the call. 

“Hey, Phil,” she greeted and turned in her desk chair around to the windows. “I know that you're planning the Cardosa mission and...” she heard a grunt, “...I wondered if you...” more weird noises, “... could probably...” heavy breathing.

“Phil? You okay?” She asked and heard the other man take a deep breath. 

“Yeah, everything okay,” Phil replied and he sounded a little out of breath. 

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked and Phil sighed.

“I'm in the gym,” he said and... was that a moan?

“Okay... uhm... the Cardosa mission... We need...” Did that sound like flesh on flesh? “What the heck are you doing?” 

“I'm....” He breathed hard, “I'm watching Barton spar,” he said and sounded a little breathless himself. 

“Okay... the Cardosa mission. We need...” Someone cursed in the back and then groaned Phil's name. She knew that voice. That definitely didn't sound like sparring. That sounded like... “Wait... Phil... are you fucking Barton right now?” she blurted and nearly wanted to throw the phone away. 

“I'm a busy man,” Coulson almost moaned. “I have to multitask.” 

“Oh my god! Oh, fuck!” Maria moved the phone away from her ear with two fingers when she hard a loud groan now. “Call me back when you're finished,” she yelled into the phone and quit the call. And then she shuddered. 

“Damn you, Coulson,” she cursed and rose to go the bathroom. She needed to wash her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
